Cold Nostalgia
by cannibalisticReaper
Summary: Kurumu decides to do something about her little stalker.


**Title: **Cold Nostalgia

**Summary:** Kurumu decides to do something about her little stalker.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire, and if I did, Tsukune wouldn't just focus on Moka. He'd hook up with EVERY girl in his harem, like a normal teenage boy would.

**Words:** 1218

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Yuri c:

"Hey, get your stupid boobs off me!"

Kurumu looked down and noticed a small brunette girl beneath her breasts, struggling to lift them off her of her. This made the succubus smirk in victory. There was no way Tsukune would go for a flat-chested child like her! Not to mention an annoying witch. He was her mate for life, whether he realized it or not, and soon she would make him hers. Then he would forget all about that vampire Moka.

"Oh, sorry," she lied, making sure to shift all of her weight to her chest, "I guess I didn't see you there!"

Yukari's face became red as she continued to struggle underneath Kurumu's massive tits, but to no avail. Deciding that the little kid had been tortured enough, Kurumu tossed the beach ball aside and climbed out of the pool, making sure to put on a show. Once she was out, she jumped in the air and fist-pumped the air.

"Yoo-hoo-hoo," the blue haired monster exclaimed cheerily, adding a little spin at the end, her boobs bouncing with every movement. All the guy around her gawked as blood trickled down their faces, making Kurumu roll her eyes. _'Boys are just too easy,'_ she thought with a sly grin, but what most don't know is that her charms don't JUST work on men. The ice fairy looming just outside the pool was proof of that. Her light purple hair was short and choppy, and her eyes were an intense blue. In her mouth rested a blueberry sucker, which she rolled over with her tongue as she observed the succubus from a distance. The girl's blue hair was up in her signature ponytail, and her yellow bikini didn't leave much to the imagination. Although admittedly, she probably didn't mind all that much, considering the little show she was putting on for everyone. Mizore leaned against the tree she was using as cover and slid down, enjoying how the bark felt as it ripped through her shirt and dug into her skin, no doubt leaving a trail of blood down her back.

She smiled around her sucker at the pain, positioned her dainty hands between her legs, and started to rub along her striped panties. She knew that she should probably wait until she was at home, but she simply couldn't resist the temptation. The ice fairy proceeded to remove both her skirt and her panties, and then lightly rubbed her clit until she got tired of teasing herself. Using her powers, she used her index and middle fingers as a base to create a dildo made of solid ice. The shaft was easily 10 inches long and at least 2 inches thick, which would satisfy her lust. For now, that is. She guided the ice to her dripping pussy and ran it along the folds before plunging deep inside herself. She continued to thrust her hand forward as her quiet murmurs of pleasure became desperate moans and screams. Certainly someone could hear her, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting off to the thought of Kurumu. Imagining that luscious succubus' head between her legs, her tongue deep inside of Mizore and squirming against the walls of her tight pussy, or picturing Kurumu's tail thrusting in and out of her, making Mizore cry out for more was just too much for the ice fairy to handle. She came while screaming out Kurumu's name, hips jerking, doing anything to get the ice deeper.

"You know, if you wanted to mess around, all you had to do was ask."

Mizore moaned when she felt what she assumed to be claws digging into her shoulder. Kurumu's hot breath on her neck sent chills down her spine, and all she could do was sit there, victim to submission.

"I can feel you watching me," she continued, licking Mizore's neck teasingly, "and I just want you to know… All of those little displays of mine? They're all for you. Tsukune won't be mine any time soon, and until then? I need something to help me cool off, if you catch my drift."

The succubus planted butterfly kisses on her pale skin, starting with the hollow of her neck, until her lips hovered just above Mizore's. Instead of connecting their lips, though, Kurumu smirked and rubbed her tail along the purple-haired girl's cheek lovingly. Then, without warning, she yanked her tail back and shot it forward, resulting in a loud '_CRACK'_. Using her tail as a whip, she repeated the previous actions, only this time she hit Mizore's bare thigh. Mizore gasped, but didn't retreat. She'd wanted this for a while now, and she wouldn't let a little pain scare her away. If anything, it only served to turn her on even more. Kurumu smirked in defiance at the ice fairy, deciding to lose the theatrics and take what she wanted. She wrapped her talons around Mizore's throat and tossed her aside so that she was lying down on the ground. She ripped off her own panties and positioned herself atop Mizore's face, grinding her pussy against cold lips.

Getting the hint, Mizore licked her pussy greedily, lapping up any and all juices that Kurumu was gracious enough to give. She started with the nub she'd been rubbing earlier, until she just couldn't prolong it anymore. Her tongue dived into the blue-haired girl's awaiting caverns and licked her inner walls lightly, then proceeded to dart in and out of her. Kurumu moaned and grinded harder against her temporary lover, wishing her tongue could go even deeper. Seeming to read her minds, Mizore used the ice trick from earlier, only on her tongue, grabbed Kurumu's hips, and forced her up and down. Kurumu cried out and bounced up and down on the ice, her massive boobs bouncing along with her, until she gave one final cry and came. Her bouncing slowed, and she rode out her orgasm with the ice deep inside of her.

"I suppose… It's your turn… Isn't it?" she said between breaths. Kurumu climbed off of Mizore and positioned herself between the ice fairy's legs. Her tail snaked along Mizore's inner thigh before plunging into her quivering cunt. _'She's already so wet,'_ Kurumu inquired while thrusting her tongue in and out of Mizore's nether regions, eliciting plenty of whimpers from the cerulean eyed snow bunny. Mizore's hips shot forward repeatedly, trying to her the tail further inside of her.

"You want it deeper, huh? I'm happy to oblige," she stated before shoving another few inches inside, then retracting her tail completely and once more plunging it into her depths. Mizore gasped as she felt the tail squirm inside of her, every now and then grazing her walls.

"Kurumu… I'm going to-" she tried to warn, but was cut off when a series of spasms overtook her body. She screamed out in pleasure as she rode out the pleasant feeling, jerking forward in desperation. Once the pleasure had subsided, Kurumu removed her tail and changed back into her human form. With a wink, she looked over a shaking Mizore and said, "Hit me up if you wanna go again. I'm looking forward to it~!"

And Mizore watched her leave, barely able to register what just happened. Did Kurumu just offer her another go? This made Mizore smile to herself. Turns out, stalking works after all.

**AN: Alright, just a little something I wanted to do because not everything centers around Moka! The other girls in the harem deserve some love too .**


End file.
